A Heart that Hurts
by Lauren808
Summary: Josh/Sally. People who have been through the worst are the ones that stick together the best. *US version*
1. Chapter 1

_A heart that hurts is a heart that works._

* * *

Josh doesn't come home one night and, for some reason, Sally can't help but freak out. He's like... her family. And you're supposed to freak out when family members disappear for no reason, right?

Aidan waits with her in the living room, his eyes alight with interest as he watches her pace back and forth. "I'm sure he's fine," he says. "Josh is a big boy now. He's probably... _out _with Nora."

That makes her pause. "But then why didn't he tell me?"

Aidan quirks an eyebrow (something that seriously pisses her off). "Why should he? You don't tell us every time you go out to... _visit_ Danny."

She flinches. Visit meaning _haunt._ Which is totally not the same thing, like, at all. "I don't leave at ungodly hours." She thinks for a second. "Though that would probably really annoy him."

Which is always a total score.

She doesn't want to think about Danny-the-Douche anymore. Thinking about him leaves her stomach so twisted and she always starts to regret Aidan's self-control. He could kill Danny so easily... and she could finally watch the pathetic life drain out of him. Maybe she could even cackle, to really freak the shit out of him. Haha...

She shakes her head, realizing how _creepy _she's being.

"He _so _should've called," she finally states.

"You don't get this worried about me," Aidan says without hurt. Just a fact. "So why all this angst about Josh?"

He's doing his psyco-analyzing things again. Where he looks straight through her (is that considered a pun?). "Well, Josh is the good little boy," she reminds him, collapsing down on their couch. "He's too cute to not to worry about."

"Cute?"

If she had blood, she would blush.

But before she could cover up for her slip, he bursts through the door, like a madman, seeming to forget how _freaking late it is._

"Speak of the devil..." Aidan's voice trails off and his eyes widen at the sight of Josh.

Josh's doe-like eyes are hard as he wipes blood off his hands onto a white towel. "Hey, guys," he says casually. "What are you doing up?"

And Sally explodes. "WHAT ARE _WE _DOING UP? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" They can practically see the steam coming out of her ears. "WE WERE WORRIED SICK AND IT SEEMS LIKE YOU WERE LIVIN' IT UP, SLAYING VAMPIRES OR WHATEVER THE HELL RAY BRAIN-WASHED YOU INTO DOING." She takes a deep breath, her voice significantly lower and, thus, more dangerous. "Next time _call_ before you decide to be _Buffy__ the fucking vampire slayer, _you ass_."_

And she stomps upstairs for the effect, seeming to forget that she could just zip up.

Josh's eyebrows raise. "Buffy the who?"

Aidan sniffs. "That's not vampire blood."

A scary grin graces Josh's baby-face. "Nope."

"Um, whose...?"

Josh collapses in one of the arm-chairs with a proud smirk. "Danny's."

There's a few moments of silence. "Is he...?"

"Dead?"

"Yes."

"Nah. Not yet anyway. Pretty damn close, though."

Aidan smiles a bit, his fangs peaking out. "Good." He pauses and then asks, "But, out of curiosity, why did you beat him up without Sally knowing?"

Josh shrugs. "No one kills our girl and gets away with it."

"Our girl?"

Josh blushes, but pretends not to hear him.

Aidan tries not to laugh. "So, I guess you and Nora aren't going to be working out."

He's immediately hit by a pillow and Josh's dark, "Shut up."

* * *

**Hi. So, I saw that there were no Josh/Sally fics. I know in the UK version, the vampire and the ghost get together, but seeing that in the US version, these two have GREAT CHEMISTRY, maybe there'll be some changes!**

**I haven't seen the other version, so I don't know which one is better. I seriously don't care. I just really like this show so far and I hope they don't screw it up by sticking so close to the original!**


	2. Chapter 2

_And if I have to crawl, will you crawl, too?_

* * *

Things _do _work out with Nora. And it's totally cool besides the fact that he, you know, got her pregnant with his werewolf child and he is kind of stuck with her forever- he feels like a douche for saying that, but it's true. He really, really likes Nora. He _hates_ that he forced her to get mixed up with all of this supernatural crap, and he likes being around her. But love? Not exactly.

The worst part is when he told _her_. Sally. He didn't think it would be that big of a deal- that he would feel so much regret as the words, "Nora's pregnant" slipped through his lips.

A whirlwind of emotions passed through her face and he couldn't even begin to decipher her thoughts. Was she angry? Happy? Sad? Why would she be sad? Because she would never get to have a child? Or because _Josh_ was having a child with someone else?

Wishful thinking on his part, probably.

"It's yours?" she asked, just to make sure. He chuckled a bit because isn't that the same question he asked that got him into trouble with Nora? If it was _Sally_ who was pregnant, she would know the question wasn't meant in a cruel way- she would understand about Josh and his condition and how he never thought anything like pregnancy was possible because she _knew _Josh. Knew him in ways Nora never would or could.

He nodded. "It's mine."

And a smile was suddenly on her face and she beamed so hard that it bordered on hysteria. He ignored that smile and focused on her eyes. And he would always remember the look in those eyes.

Even now, as he watches her joke around with Aidan from across the room, moments before her door would appear (though he doesn't know that), he can't get that image out of his head.

Because, he swears, it looked like she was crying.

* * *

The door is the ugliest and most beautiful thing he's ever seen- both for completely selfish reasons.

He doesn't want her to go. He needs her here. How can he get through each transformation without knowing he can see her afterwards? How can he get through _having a kid_?

He wants her to go. That way, there's no more pining after the impossible. That way, he'll never have to imagine what could have happened between them if Nora wasn't pregnant.

NOTHING could have happened between them. She's _dead _and he's not. That's that.

* * *

It's late and he's still sore from his transformation. Still sore from the talk he had with Nora- the one where he promised her forever because anything less would be so unfair to her.

Despite the threatening waves of depression that almost pull him under every time he looks at the moon- every time he thinks about his child- he feels almost euphoric.

Sally didn't leave. Her door is shut. She'll be with him forever. And maybe, when he dies-

God, he's sick.

He hears his door creak open and automatically thinks it's Aidan because no one else in the house can open doors.

He keeps his eyes closed, feigning sleep because he so doesn't feel like talking to the vampire right now. He feels like if he opens his mouth, all of these sick thoughts will explode from his mouth and his true nature will be revealed. The fact that he's in love with a ghost. The fact that he doesn't _want_ Nora and their child. He doesn't _want_ to live as a werewolf family. He'd rather be-

Soft hands run over his face and his breath gets caught in his throat. If this is Aidan, there'll be some serious rifts to come in their friendship or at the very least some awkwardness-

When he feels lips against his, he knows it's not Aidan. And he knows, for some unknown reason, that it's not Nora.

His eyes open. "Sally?" He mouths her name and he's not sure if any sound came out, but she's jumping away from him, her face buried in her hands out of mortification.

He sits up, his mouth agape. "I felt you."

She nods, still not looking at him. "I can touch. I'm grounded to the Earth now. Aidan says-"

He doesn't care what Aidan says. He walks over to her and slowly runs a finger through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Josh," she whispers. "I know you have Nora and I know that I'm... that I'm-"

He stops her by softly tilting her chin up so he can see her eyes. "I didn't want you to leave," he confesses.

"I didn't want to leave you."

And the next morning, they would pretend nothing happened because Josh and Sally were completely impossible. Josh was getting older every second and had a baby on the way and Sally... well, Sally was dead.

But she is here, Josh thinks ecstatically. She's here with me.

And when he kisses her this time, it's like they're frozen in their own world, where no one is a ghost and no one is a werewolf. It's just Josh and Sally. Together.


End file.
